1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector insulator for a female connector, and in particular to a connector insulator that includes U-shaped grounding terminal openings.
2. The Prior Arts
Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) comprises two different kinds of issues, electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS). EMI is related to the electromagnetic noise produced by an electrical device that interferes with other system. EMS is related to correct operation of electrical equipment in the presence of unplanned electromagnetic disturbances.
A conventional electrical connector uses metal grounding member and grounding terminals to prevent the EMI. Moreover, configurations of the electrical connector also affect the EMI shielding effect.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional electrical connector includes a male conductor 14 and a female conductor. The female connector includes a connector insulator 10 and a plurality of terminal modules 12 inserted into the connector insulator 10. The connector insulator 10 has a plurality of L-shaped grounding terminal openings 10a and signal terminal openings 10b adjacent to the L-shaped grounding terminal openings 10a. The male connector 14 includes a plurality of L-shaped grounding terminals 14a corresponding to the grounding terminal openings 10a and a plurality of post-shaped signal terminals 14b corresponding to the signal terminal openings 10b. When the male connector 14 is engaged with the female connector, the grounding terminals 14a and the signal terminals 14b are inserted into the grounding terminal openings 10a and the signal terminal openings 10b, respectively. Therefore, the grounding terminals 14a and the signal terminals 14b are electrically connected with grounding pins (not shown in figures) and signal pins (not shown in figures) of the terminal modules 12, respectively. Bridge portions are disposed between the grounding terminals 14a to connect the grounding terminals 14a in series. The grounding terminals 14a may be formed as individual pieces and then connected with each other in series, or be integrally formed as a single piece.
However, after testing, it shows part of electromagnetic interference was not transmitted from the L-shaped grounding terminals 14a to the grounding ends 12a via the terminal modules 12. The connector insulator 10 has zones 16 affected by electromagnetic interference as shown in FIG. 1B.